Despedidas
by RenDeVille
Summary: Ele tinha que dizer Adeus. Ela acha que não. KAKASHIxRIN.


Na vida de um shinobi, de um segundo para o outro, você pode se perder. E se você se perder, você não se acha mais. Um segundo perdido, você tem três segundos para voltar. Três segundos para voltar, você tem o resto da vida para aproveitar. Usufruir. Viver.

"Ai ga areba heiwa da" to  
Dareka ga kuchi ni shiteita  
Unazuku hito mo ireba, utagau hito mo iru

Pois chances como essas nunca aparecem para pessoas ruins. Elas mal aparecem para pessoas boas. Ela apareceu para mim. Sim. Mas seria justo eu me salvar e deixar a nova geração perder um membro?

Kurushimi ga aru kara koso  
Anata wo dakishimeru toki  
Sono ude no yasashi sa wo  
Heiwa to kanjiru no deshou

Seria justo eu ser tão egoísta? Seria? Não, não seria.

Aru toki kara mukuchi ni nari kokoro wo shimekiri  
Kono koi ga hikisakare sou ni natta

Por isso, eu tenho que dizer minhas palavras finais.

Kasaneta kono te wo  
Kondo wa hanasa nai  
Shinjiru chikara ga  
Ai wo jiyuu ni suru

Sakura, você sempre foi uma menina tão diferente das outras. Você sofreu por três pessoas, ou talvez por quatro. Nós éramos em quatro pessoas, depois ficamos para três pessoas. Você sofreu e isso te fez o que é hoje. Eu tenho orgulho de você. E quando o nosso três virou um dois, você se manteve. Você espera por um momento, eu quero que ele chegue. Se eu pudesse, eu mesmo lhe diria adeus, mas onde eu estou, eu acho que não posso. Só posso desejar que você fique feliz. Como um bom professor, eu já te passei tudo o que sabia.

Yuujou ni sukuwaretari,  
Mirai wo souzou shitari  
Shiawase wa mieru keredo  
Jibun wo miru koto wa nai

Naruto, quando você era criança, você estava sempre naquele balanço da árvore. Você ainda não era um ninja, você nunca foi o melhor da sala. Você era tão rejeitado, as pessoas nunca olhavam para você com bons olhos. Eu não posso imaginar o quanto você sofreu. O que foi passar por isso, o que é ter a Kyuubi dentro de si. Você nunca teve família, mas eles se orgulhariam de você. Um ninja imprevisível, um ninja capaz. Quando nós fomos de quatro para três, você esteve firme. Você manteve-se, ainda o quer de volta, ainda tem esperança. E ele é o que te mantém, o que te dá forças para continuar. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ter sido seu professor.

Yakusoku to iu watashi-tachi no KONPASU dakedewa  
Kono koi wa hougaku wo miushinau no

- Kakashi.

Uma voz soou naquele vazio em que aquele homem se encontrava. Voz feminina. Doce, delicada. Do além. Aquele homem ergueu seu rosto, estava sentado em um banco de praça, mas não havia praça. Havia um imenso vazio.

- Kakashi.

Ferido, mas sem dor. Sangrando, mas sem agonia. Vivo ou morto? Um olho escuro, um olho vermelho. De um clã que não era dele. O olho doado. Doado pelo primeiro que ele chamou de amigo, companheiro, quase irmão. Sorria.

- Eu estou morto, Rin?

Kiseki wo matsu yori  
Kono te wo tsunagitai  
Shinjiru chikara ga  
Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru

Materializou-se na frente daquele homem ferido. Seu sorriso era doce e calmo. Observava o ex companheiro de time, um olhar penetrante. Rasgando a alma dele em partes, como o vento. Com seus cabelos claros, bonita. Mas por quê mesmo ele nunca dera atenção à ela? Porque ele seguia regras demais. Incidentes aconteciam e ele apenas seguia as regras.

- Você está quase morto, Kakashi. Você vai passar para esse lado? Ou você vai permanecer do outro lado?

- Eu não sei, Rin.

Kono koi wo osorezu ni  
You don't have to fear this love, this love

Ajoelhou-se à frente dele, seus rostos próximos, próximos demais. Mas ele não a via. Não abria os olhos. Era tão cruel encarar a verdade, que ele fugiria dela por tempos. E tempos. Não... Ele não poderia encarar a amiga que tanto fez sofrer. Não poderia lembrar de sofrimentos passados. E a dor de perdê-la uma vez, perdê-la duas.

- Você tem medo de abandonar lá, Kakashi? Você quer se unir a nós desse lado?

Abandonar a vida sem os amigos.

Abandonar a vida sem a vila.

Abandonar todos aqueles e deixar a vila sob os cuidados de seus alunos.

Abandonar os dois amigos inesquecíveis e voltar a viver sem eles.

Kasaneta kono te wo  
Kondo wa hanasa nai

- Tudo tem seu lado ruim, Kakashi. Só cabe a você decidir qual é o melhor para você.

A voz doce, a voz que ele fez tremer uma vez. A menina que ele fez chorar, a menina que ele abandonou no pior momento. Poderia olhar para ela? Poderia ficar ao lado dela do outro lado? Poderia encontrar o amigo que morreu? O amigo que lhe deu luz à vida?

Poderia abandonar todos aqueles que contam com ele todos os dias?

- Você precisa tomar uma decisão, Kakashi. Eu estou aqui para ajudar você.

- Eu não posso, Rin.

- Pessoas precisam de você.

- Não posso abandoná-las.

Shinjiru chikara ga  
Ai wo jiyuu ni suru

Mãos quentes em seu rosto, acariciando-o por sem aquela máscara, afinal, ela fora a única que o vira assim. Nu no rosto. Lábios macios e finos, bochechas macias e pálidas. Suas pálpebras tocadas por pontas de dedos. Macios. Mãos tocando ombros, cintura. Banco servindo de cama para duas pessoas unidas em um único desejo.

- Eu acredito na minha paixão. Paixão é dedicação a algo que você acredita. Não posso parar de amar você.

Corpos se preenchendo, o vazio que era a alma dele. Porque ela preenchia o vazio que ele era. Ela dava valor à existência vazia que ele foi. Que ele é. Os corpos se uniam, o vazio era preenchido por ela. Por uma existência singular, única. Aquela estrela no meio do céu negro. Única. Porque pessoas que amam, serão sempre únicas.

- Você pode me abandonar. Mas você não pode abandonar aqueles que ama.

- Não posso abandoná-las.

- Então abra seus olhos para o futuro que lhe aguarda. Pois quando você partir, eu estarei esperando por você, num banco de praça. Todos nós temos algo que nos apegamos, foi em um banco em que eu amei você. É num banco em que eu amarei você. Eternamente, pois depois da morte, o tempo não vale mais. Viva, e volte para mim, Kakashi.

Kiseki wo matsu yori  
Kono te wo tsunagitai  
Shinjiru chikara ga  
Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru

You don't have to fear this love...


End file.
